The Bite of 87
by xBooxBooxBear
Summary: Jeremy Fitzgerald had survived his 6th night at the hellhole known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. All that was left for him was to handle the day shift during a birthday party then the place would be shut down and he could go home. However, there is more going on than meets the eye and Jeremy is about to get a big bite out of it.


**A/N: What you are about to read is a simple theory of mine of how the Bite of '87 happened. **

**Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to the ingenious mind of Scott Cawthon**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p>Jeremy walked tiredly into work, or in other words; Hell. Sure, most people thought the same of their jobs but theirs didn't even compare to the job Jeremy Fitzgerald had. While most people had to deal with angry customers, he had to deal with killer animatronics. He spent six hours on the edge of his seat, keeping a keen eye on the animatronics that stalked the halls looking for him. If he didn't need the money as badly as he did, he would've quit after his first night and he had only been here for six.<p>

Jeremy really didn't know what was going on during the day here (since he spent it at home sleeping and recovering from his nightmare of a shift) but his co-worker from the phone had been telling him that there was some bogus investigation going on at the restaurant. Someone had been tampering with the animatronics and now the characters were acting more aggressive towards the staff. That wasn't really any news to Jeremy since he dealt with them all night but for them to be acting that way towards the day-shift staff was super freaky, especially since they casually wandered around during the day.

He was informed on his fifth night that he was to keep the doors closed (like he would even leave his office with killer animatronics roaming around) and not let any previous employees in. Why would anyone ever want to return to this stupid job? Jeremy didn't know but it was definitely unusual. Suspicious even.

Last night had been the strangest of all five nights. Of course, there really wasn't anything stranger than working the night shift at a wiggity wack "family" pizzeria where the characters you came to see wanted to stuff you in a fazbear suit and kill you. But this call had caused Jeremy's jaw to drop:

"_Hello? Hello...uh...what on earth are you doing there, uh didn't you get the memo, uh, the place is closed down, uh, at least for a while. Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one, someone used it...now none of them are acting right. Listen j-just finish your shift it's safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night. Uh we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. You'll be on day shift, wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don't hurt anyone okay, uh for now just make it through the night, uh when the place eventually opens again I'll probably take the night shift myself. Okay, good night and good luck."_

Jeremy's blood froze and his heart fell into the pit of his stomach. Everything was falling into place now. The previous employee was responsible for this! They had tampered with the animatronics. They had stolen a suit and now they were all acting up. And lastly, they had somehow intervened and kept Jeremy from receiving the memo of the place being shut down. They were planning something and Jeremy didn't know what it was. All he knew was this person, this former worker, had now targeted Jeremy. Just another addition to the things Jeremy needed to worry about while working here.

Now here the young man was; walking back into hell after he had just finished his night shift a few hours prior. He was exhausted. He had only manged to fall asleep for a few hours before he was snapped awake from the usual nightmares he received from working here. He had dark bags forming under his brown eyes and his blonde hair was greasy from the sweat that dripped into his scalp at night. His skin was sickly pale and his body was still trembling from fear. He really didn't want to be here again. He just wanted to go home and sleep.

He glanced around the building, feeling uneasy and paranoid. The animatronics were frozen in place on the stage, almost like they were shut off but they weren't. Their eyes were following the staff's movements as they prepared for the party.

"Hello Jeremy!" A deep voice called from behind the security guard.

Jeremy jumped and whirled around to see his manager blink in surprise.

"Whoa! Sorry man, didn't mean to startle you!"

Jeremy scoffed and rubbed his eyes. "It's fine" he lied.

"Anyways, I appreciate you coming in today. I heard that you were working last night? Didn't you get the memo?"

"No, I didn't."

"Gotta check the bulletin board, kid." his manager frowned and shrugged, missing Jeremy's glare. Oh, he checked it alright. There was nothing informing him of anything on there. "Any-who, after the party today the place is going to be shut down for awhile. All I want you to do is keep an eye on everything and make sure nothing...weird happens."

Jeremy raised a brow. "Like what, sir?"

"Oh, nothing. Just...keep and eye on the doors...and the animatronics." He gave him a swift nod before he turned on his heel and headed for into the kitchen.

Jeremy frowned and crossed his arms as he watched his manager go. He shook his head and glanced back at the animatronics. He gasped when he saw their eyes on him. His frown deepened and his eyes enlarged. He gulped and nervously walked to the end of the room. He felt their eyes on him with each step he took. He slowly leaned against the wall and faced his predators. Their eyes were still on him. He gulped again and turned his gaze towards the staff whom were placing birthday hats on the plates in front of the stage. He glanced up at the birthday banner which read _Happy Birthday Mike! _and shook his head. Why did this kid have to choose a place with killer animatronics for a party? Of course it wasn't his fault. He didn't know. This place was _supposed _to be a kid friendly.

The security guard glanced back at the machine and stiffened as he noticed their eyes were now fixated with staff near them. Despite being robots, Jeremy could somehow see the predator look on them as they watched them. He felt his protective side emerge as he watched the staff get closer to the stage. Regardless of his fear for the things, he was a very protective person. He didn't want anyone to get hurt from these monstrous robots. Luckily, before they could get any closer to the stage, they were called to help with another project for the party.

Jeremy released a breath of relief and rubbed his tired eyes as he tried to calm himself. He heard a familiar metal clank of footsteps and immediately snapped his eyes open only to let out a loud scream. Foxy the Pirate Fox had walked into the Stage Show room. He ignored the fact that everyone was staring at him; He didn't care. Being in the same room as one of the animatronics, one that scared him shitless, was not an easy thing to deal with. Jeremy tensed up and held his breath as his gaped at the pirate fox. Foxy's yellow eyes held his gaze as it took two steps into the room then slowly turned to face the three on stage. Jeremy knew that the four were exchanging in a silent conversation and he didn't like it.

"Sheesh kid, what's spookin' yea?" One of his co-workers asked him.

"Wh-why is Foxy in here?" Jeremy stammered.

"Eh, the kid who's havin' his birthday here likes this beat up piece of shit fer some reason." The guy shrugged and ran his hand through his short brown hair. "His folks requested we bring 'im out."

Jeremy watched in horror as Foxy walked around the room. He'd stop every now and then to glance at Jeremy in threatening way. Jeremy held his breath and shuddered in fear as he watched the machine walk around and "glared" at him. How the hell was Jeremy going to stay close and watch the animatronics when they made him freeze in fear? Why did the kid like this one of out of them all? Today was going to be a long and fearful day.

"Foxy!" Jeremy heard a young voice shout.

Both the security guard and Foxy turned their attention to the voice that called for the pirate fox and found a boy running towards the machine. Out of reflex, Jeremy ran towards the boy and snatched him in his arms before he reached the animatronic.

"Unhand my child!" A voice ordered.

Jeremy glanced towards the voice and saw a stern woman glare at him. He turned towards the boy in his arms to find him ogling at Jeremy. He had to be the cutest little boy he'd ever seen. He had huge blue doe eyes framed with thick black lashes. He had freckles scattered along his nose and rosie cheeks. His hair was ebony black and freshly cut short. He looked at Jeremy and smiled revealing a few missing baby teeth.

"Awe you a sekewity gawd?" The boy asked

Jeremy blinked and nodded. "I am."

The boy's face lit up. "Das so cool! I wanna be a sekewity gawd owa a cop when I gwow up!"

Jeremy smiled and slowly placed the child down on the ground while keeping a watchful eye on Foxy. He glanced back at the boy and smiled softly. It was sweet seeing the boy admire him despite that he hated his job. He really hoped that if the kid wanted to be a security guard he wouldn't ever work here.

"Michael Schmidt, come here this instant!" The woman snapped.

"Oh-tay mommy!" The boy named Mike replied. He looked up at Jeremy again before he skipped towards his mother.

Mike's mother took his hand and stormed over towards Jeremy. She scowled at him as she sized him up.

"Don't you ever touch my boy again." She snarled.

Jeremy frowned. "My apologies ma'am, I was just doing my job and keeping him safe."

The woman scoffed and looked at him like he was stupid. "Keep him safe?" She laughed, humorlessly. "From what? The robots? As if they'd hurt him." She held her head high and walked past Jeremy.

_They wouldn't hurt him. They'd kill him if they got the chance._ Jeremy thought.

The party was an hour and a half in and Jeremy was completely on edge, just like he had been during the night. His brown eyes were constantly glancing about the room, keeping an eye on the animatronics as they watched the kids run around. Jeremy was forced to get closer to them after saw the way they looked at the adults. Foxy, however; was watching the birthday boy. Which was the focus of Jeremy's attention. He knew that his co-worker from the phone had informed him to keep an eye on them, for the looks they gave the adults but the way Foxy was eyeing little Mike was very unsettling. Of course, the young boy didn't notice since he was too busy admiring the robot.

Jeremy strolled around the area, looking strong and important which was the exact opposite of how he felt. He was nervous wreck. Fear and paranoia dripped out of him like each bead of sweat that dripped down his temples. Everyone in this building was under his watch. Their lives were in his hands as well as his own. At any moment these deceiving untrustworthy machines could attack and kill them all, like they had tried with him.

"Alright everyone! It's time for cake!" Mrs. Schmidt called out as she brought over the baked treat.

The kids all screamed and cheered as they ran towards the tables.

"Okay! Happy Birthday Mike! on the count of three! One. Two. Three!" The room broke out into song as they sang to the birthday boy.

Jeremy inched a little closer as they sang their song. His eyes taking a quick sweep of the room. All the animatronics were pretending to sing in and look friendly but they weren't fooling the security guard. He could see through them despite the fear that trembled through him whenever they leered at him.

Something caught Jeremy's attention through his peripheral vision. He turned towards it and saw five kids walking away from the party towards the door that led backstage. Jeremy furrowed his brows and leaned off the wall, cocking his head to the side. What were those kids doing? He casually started walking towards them but froze at what he saw. Inside the backstage room, hiding in the dark was the animatronic that Jeremy had never seen before but had been warned about from the night prior: Golden Freddy. Jeremy's eyes widened. It was him! The former employee that had stolen the suit! He was here and he was about to do something to those children!

Jeremy made an attempt to run after them but he felt his muscles stiffen up and paralyze as the golden bear turned slowly to look at him. It was as if time stopped and everyone in the room had turned into a stone.

"_Jeremy Fitzgerald..."_ an eerie voice whispered as it dragged his name out. The voice sent shivers down his spine. He felt a cold breath on the nape of his neck which caused goosebumps to break out of his skin. The hairs on his neck and arms stood straight up. His breath became rapid as his body shivered in horror.

Jeremy peered over his shoulder but found no one. He gulped and scanned the room in attempt to find the source of the voice. He returned his gaze to the backstage door only to meet the empty sockets of the Marionette's eyes which were only inches from his own.

"_You have done well to evade us for so long but your time has come to an end now. You may have fooled the others into thinking you were one of them every night. You may have kept me asleep with that wind-up box but now I'm awake. We were hoping to experience the joy of creation with you but you evaded us. However; things have changed. We will soon experience it with our five new victims...as soon as the fox gets into place and provides us with...our distraction."_

This had been planned. This day had been planned and the employee in the golden Freddy suit knew about the animatronics! They were helping and they were going to do something to those kids! But wait-what had the Marionette said? As soon as the fox gets into place for a distraction?

Jeremy glanced around in desperate need to find the pirate fox. He found him walking towards the show stage where the others were. When he was in front of the stage he glanced up at the trio, gradually nodding to them. Foxy slowly turned his head and glanced at the boy with his back to him. The fox opened his jaw and lunged towards his victim. Mike.

Jeremy's eyes widened as he sprang into action. "Mike!"

Mike looked up from his plate as he heard his name was called. He noticed that the room in front of him screamed as they looked past him.

"Mike!"

"Look out!"

Mike looked at them confused before he turned around and saw Foxy's jaw in his face.

"Michael move!"

But Mike couldn't. He was frozen in fear as the sharp teeth inched closer towards his face. He tried to scream but it was caught in his throat. A tear slipped down his cheek as he closed his eyes and covered them in fear and waited to feel those sharp teeth sink into his skin.

Mike squealed as he felt something push him aside. He collapsed onto the ground, smacking his head hard against the linoleum floor. The last thing he heard were ear shattering screams before everything went black.

The young boy lay unconscious on the floor of the pizzeria unaware of what had happened to him. Foxy had tried to bite him but the child had been pushed out of the way. He had been saved. Unfortunately, his savior wasn't so lucky. The dagger-like teeth of the fox had sank deep into the flesh and pierced into skull of Jeremy Fitzgerald.


End file.
